The Happiness Replacement
by Princess Shania
Summary: Takes place during Re-Entry Minimisation. Howard wants to be with someone after his return from space. He winds up at the last place he would expect to be...R&R! A/N: I'm sorry about the awful title!


Howard didn't want his cheesecake. It sucked. Not the cake, but the situation. He felt like it was his adolescence all over again, no one there who wanted to be with him, no one who cared. Well, Bernie cared, it wasn't her fault she was sick. But the others. Was sticking their faces in a blueberry pie more important than _this_? And how was it even his _best friend_ didn't want to spend time with him?  
His thoughts drifted back to Bernadette. She would probably be sleeping peacefully right now, still drugged up on those ferkakta pills. He wondered, suddenly, if his parents-in-law would still be up. It was only 8:00PM. He stirred his cheesecake around thoughtfully. Did he really dare go and see them? Figuring he had nothing to lose, he got off his chair and exited the Cheesecake Factory.

* * *

"Mike, would you get that please?" Mrs. Rostenkowski called from their bedroom.

"Alright." Mike hollered back. He opened the door and was surprised to see his new son-in-law, looking like he'd had the king of crappy days.

"What's the matter?"

"My mom's humping our dentist, the guys are sticking their heads in baked products and my best friend apparently has better things to do."

"Bernie's still sick, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Come in."

Mrs. Rostenkowski seemed very happy to see him. She tutted when she heard that Bernadette was still sick. "That girl. I_ told_ her to let me take care of her. Would she let me? _No._ 'I'll be fine', she said. 'Don't worry', she said. Honestly! I bet you're not like that with your mother."

Howard chose not to answer that. "I know it sounds whiny, but it would've been nice if someone could've, you know, been there."

"I know how you feel." Mr. Rostenkowski revealed unexpectedly. "I remember being taken hostage when I was 18. It took wit, cunning and shooting the guy in the head to get free. It was all over the damn news. Y'know what happened when I got back to the station?"

Howard shook his head.

"My boss said 'well done' and left it at that. Everybody else followed suit. Jackasses."

"That blows."

"They probably didn't make much fuss because I wasn't important to the Force. And I only saved my own life."

"You probably, you know, saved your other kids' lives too.."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Well, yeah. The point is, I get what you're going through here."

"Sweetie, I'm sure they'll come round. They'll probably feel terrible about it too." Mrs. Rostenkowski told him, laying a caring arm around his shoulders.

"I guess."

Mrs. Rostenkowski made him look her in the eyes. He noticed that they were the same sapphire blue as Bernadette's eyes. Despite the crappy day he'd had, he smiled. She smiled too.

"You did the right thing coming to us. We'll always be here for you. Unless we're out or busy."

"Thanks."

She smiled and enveloped him in a warm, embrace. Her hugs were totally different to his mother's . She was gentle, whereas his mom's hugs left him massaging his ribs. Her soft baby-pink sweater meant she felt squishy and fluffy, not solid and smooth. He slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, wishing he couldn't feel his father-in-law's eyes boring into the back of his skull. He realised something else. She smelt nice. Like talcum powder. He forgot Mr. Rostenkowski and instinctively clung to her, seeking her maternal comfort. He didn't know how long they stayed like that. All he knew, his eyes had found a picture of Bernadette. Then he remembered his sick wife and disentangled himself from his mother - in- law.

"I'd better go to Bernie."

"OK, sweetheart."

She gave him a kiss on his forehead and said goodbye and Howard found his father-in-law accompanying him to their door. Before saying goodbye, the ex-cop had a question for him.

"Were you scared?" Mr. Rostenkowski asked him.

"I was terrified." Howard admitted.

"Did you show it?"

"I tried not to." Howard told him. "I didn't always succeed, though."

A corner of the older man's mouth lifted in a half-smile. "Attaboy."

**I don't give a rat's tit. Yes, it's late. Yes, Howard only really spent time with his mother and father - in - law in the sixth season. I don't give a crap. He needed a hug in the Re-Entry Minimization. Hell, he needed a hug all the way through the sixth season! I would have given him one, but then I would've broken my TV screen. Good Lord, did he have a season. It was a brilliant season, but I've never wanted to hug someone so much in my life. Seriously. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Peace out!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


End file.
